Por Toda a Vida
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Harry/Ginny. Mais a Ginny que o Harry.


No começo nem mesmo sabia quem ele era. No começo era um garoto magro, um pouco alto, com cabelos bagunçados e meio tímido.

Ela nunca fora tímida, mas sentiu-se emudecer quando os olhos verdes encontraram os seus e desejou arduamente poder entrar no trem naquele instante e sentar-se com ele. E fixar seus olhos nos olhos verdes.

Ron chegara contando coisas incríveis, sentindo-se um herói. Ele e Harry, sim Harry, o menino dos olhos verdes, ninguém menos que Harry Potter. Ele estava em sua casa, era o melhor amigo de Ron e talvez fosse apenas o destino tentando partir seu coração por vê-lo todos os dias daquele jeito. Talvez tenha conhecido Tom por essa dor, talvez assim tenha sido tomada por ele.

E acordar naquela Câmara Secreta, com os olhos verdes nos seus, um tanto preocupados. Mesmo com tudo que passara, se estivesse encrencada, aquele era o melhor que poderia ter acontecido desde que o vira, desejou acordar sempre e ver os olhos verdes.

Então passou a observar um pouco mais, e sentia-se preocupada com aqueles dementadores e depois ficava tão feliz por vê-lo lutando contra eles. Os pequenos movimentos de Harry, os pequenos sorrisos, cada cumprimento era importante, cada momento com ele era quase sagrado, mesmo se estivesse cercada por seus irmãos, mesmo que os cabelos castanhos ofuscassem os olhos verdes.

Não houve dia mais desesperador do que ver o Cálice de Fogo com o nome dele. Não houve tristeza que medisse como se sentiu quando Harry foi com uma das gêmeas Patil, desistia de Harry a cada semana e voltava a encará-lo cheia de amor horas depois. E o alivio quando o viu fora do labirinto, e o medo de perder. O medo de nunca poder dizer. E pensar que seria assim pra sempre.

E, os outros rapazes, e as outras pessoas sorriam para ela afinal, Hermione bem havia dito para mudar um pouco, conversar e se mostrar e sentiu-se cheia de energia e poder, e poderia enfeitiçar o mundo e ser a maior bruxa de todos os tempos e então treinou e teve um namorado e mesmo assim, mesmo sorrindo e gostando tanto dele, faltava alguma coisa, faltavam olhos verdes depois de um beijo. Faltava a coragem de estar com ele quando perdeu Sirius.

Felicidade, um jogo ganho e tantas vozes e tantos abraços e ele. E o ar ficou rarefeito e as pessoas estavam mudas, mesmo que suas bocas se movessem, para Ginny todos estavam mudos. E o contato do abraço foi abafado, e quando foram os lábios, ali e todos os olhos e subitamente o mundo explodiu em sons. E depois de tudo que trazia sua felicidade, aquela noite aconteceu. Dumbledore. E depois o mundo voltou a ser um rádio mal sintonizado. E ficou zangada.

Harry partiu sem ela, sem avisar, sem deixar nada. Levou Ron e Hermione como era de se esperar, como se ela ainda não fosse capaz de estar com eles. Como estava irritada, como queria poder chutá-lo até que compreendesse que não era frágil. E esse era o pior de todos os anos, havia Comensais e pelo menos era necessária em algum lugar e estava lutando e estava ajudando em Hogwarts. E estava sozinha e estava triste.

Seu coração era menor que uma noz, seu peito doía e Harry estava nos braços de Hagrid, Harry estava morto, e ela sentia-se insana e doente e furiosa e tudo explodia em seu peito, frustração. Tristeza e uma dor, uma dor tão grande que não podia conter. Ginny lutou, Ginny foi forte. Harry estava de volta e então lutou ainda mais, e teve coragem dessa vez. Harry estava vivo no final, mas não estava com ela, havia se esquivado sozinho para algum lugar. Estava por aí, com Ron e Hermione e Ginny nunca teria esse espaço e seria deixada sozinha, assim que eles pensassem que havia algo escondido em algum lugar. E sentou-se sozinha, acompanhando outra pessoa sozinha. E todos comemoravam, e aquele rapaz estava feliz, estava contente por sua família estar bem e na felicidade daquele rapaz, não esperou para chorar enquanto pensava em Fred, enquanto pensava em todos os amigos, enquanto pensava no que seria quando a dor cedesse e restasse a frustração. As pessoas pensavam que seria um final feliz.

Quando ele chegou, quando sorriu ali para ela, não sorriu de volta e quis chorar por não abraça-lo. Quis chorar, mas não chorou, quis ser forte e conseguiu. Desejou felicidade, mas a dela não estava mais ali, desejou que tudo fosse tão comum, que não fosse daquela forma, se houvesse mais tempo, se as coisas não mudassem, se os velhos sorrisos pudessem continuar para sempre. E as pessoas questionavam tanto, pediam o final feliz, pediam tanto e ela cedeu. E foram parcialmente felizes, e divertiam-se.

Um dia, Ginny disse que não podia mais, disse que não poderia viver ali, ele não pareceu chocado e algo pesou em si, e sabia que ainda amava Harry e sabia que nunca passaria, mas sabia que não era mais o amor esperado. Não aquele amor necessário para uma família. Ginny correu atrás de sonhos, jogou quadribol, tornou-se famosa. Tornou-se uma grande bruxa, uma das maiores. As pessoas esperavam que agora ela voltasse para o final feliz e ela bem que quis, mas encontrou um sapo, e aquele sapo parecia lutar e não poderia sonha em de deixá-la.

* * *

**NA. **Se o Igor podia escrever uma DG, eu podia escrever uma HG, ou quase HG. Anyway a fic é do Igor. Primeira HG, se deus me amar, última. Sorry, Igor.


End file.
